Tino's Adventures of Injustice: Gods Among Us
is a new film to be made by Nighlocktheawesome and co-directed by Punkasaurus0530. Summary In an alternate world, Superman and Tino Tonitini have not only mistakenly killed Lois Lane and Sunset Shimmer, but destroyed Metropolis with a nuclear bomb. When it was discovered by Superman and Tino that Batman and Twilight's enemies, The Joker and Mane-iac, were the masterminds behind Superman and Tino's mistakes by drugging them. In retribution, Superman and Tino kill The Joker and Mane-iac. In the real world, the Justice League and Weekenders fight with the Injustice League and Bowser's Masters of Evil in Metropolis and the Justice League Watchtower. As The Joker, his girlfriend Harley Quinn, Mane-iac, and her boyfriend Jester set a bomb in Metropolis, most of the Justice League members, Weekenders members, The Joker, and Mane-iac are teleported to the alternate world, where Superman and Tino are the oppressive rulers of the Planet Earth and where that world's Batman and Twilight Sparkle are rebels trying to topple the empire. The real world's Justice League and Weekenders must team up with the alternate world's Batman and Twilight and end the alternate Superman and Tino's empire. Plot The game kicks off with a quote from Lex Luthor. We then see all of Metropolis in ruins. We then see Batman and Twilight interrogating The Joker and Mane-iac. Just then, Superman and Tino burst in, their eyes glowing red with rage. They then kill Joker and Mane-iac while Batman and Twilight watch in horror. Since this incident, Superman and Tino decide to protect Earth their own way by taking over it. The superheroes and heroes are divided into two factions: the One Earth Regime, led by Superman and Tino in their positions as High Councilors, and the Insurgency, led by Batman and Twilight. Elsewhere, in the main universe, the Insurgents discover the bomb never went off and Superman and Tino were truly fighting Doomsday and Tirek. In this universe, The Justice League and Weekenders are battling against the Injustice League and Masters of Evil. While Superman, Tino Tonitini, Green Lantern, Sci-Twi, Shazam, Princess Celestia, Hawkgirl, Desert Eagle, Wonder Woman, Human Rarity, Aquaman, Leonardo, Green Arrow, Katniss Everdeen, The Flash, and Human Rainbow Dash battle against Ares, Hades, Sinestro, The Dazzlings, Black Adam, Daybreaker, Doomsday, and Tirek on Earth and while Nightwing I, Nyx Sparkle (aka Twilight Star I), Raven, Human Fluttershy, Cyborg, and Human Applejack battle against Lex Luthor, Bowser, Bane, Machinedramon, Solomon Grundy, Kurumi Tokisaki, Catwoman, and Black Cat on the Justice League Watchtower, Batman and Twilight head over to Arkham Asylum to check on Joker and Mane-iac. They discover Joker and Mane-iac have indeed been broken out and the real trap is behind them, in the form of Deathstroke and Trixie. After fighting and defeating them, they contact the Watchtower, but no response comes. Back in Metropolis, Hawkgirl, Desert Eagle, Green Lantern, Sci-Twi, Wonder Woman, and Human Rarity battle Doomsday and Tirek. Shazam and Princess Celestia incapacitate Black Adam and Daybreaker, forcing them back into their mortal forms. Green Arrow and Katniss Everdeen fire cushion arrows to prevent Black Adam and Daybreaker from falling to their deaths. The Flash and Human Rainbow Dash join up with them and all four leave after Superman and Tino tackle Doomsday and Tirek. Back on the Watchtower, Nightwing and Twilight Star are defeated by Bane and Machinedramon, Raven and Human Fluttershy are battling Catwoman and Black Cat, and Cyborg and Human Applejack are defeated by Grundy and Tokisaki. Lex and Bowser think the interruptions are over but are upset when Batman and Twilight arrive. They have Bane and Machinedramon attack them, but they are defeated. They then battle Luthor and Bowser, defeating them. They then learn the two criminal masterminds gave Joker, Mane-iac, Harley Quinn, and Jester a nuke to blow up Metropolis, and call all members of the Justice League to deal with the problem. They arrive at the scene, where Joker and Mane-iac take the bomb off of stand-by. Just as they are about to trigger it, Batman, Twilight, Wonder Woman, Human Rarity, Green Lantern, Sci-Twi, Aquaman, Leonardo, Green Arrow, Katniss Everdeen, Joker, and Mane-iac to the Injustice Universe. Blaming them for their predicament, Joker and Mane-iac attack Batman and Twilight, but are defeated. They are suddenly surrounded by Regime forces. Batman uses sonic emulators and Twilight uses a sonic spell to disable the soldiers, then use a smoke screen to escape, allowing Joker and Mane-iac to escape as well. They later watch as Regime forces arrest some punks, and say they're "in a nightmare". Having arrived in this world's Gotham City and attempting to figure out what has happened, Aquaman and Leonardo head to Atlantis to see what they can dig up in the Atlantean Archives, while Green Lantern and Sci-Twi head to Ferris Aircraft to find a recharging station for their ring and magic. After discovering and defeating Regime Raven, Regime Human Fluttershy, Regime Cyborg, and Regime Human Applejack and subsequently freeing Deathstroke and Trixie there, Green Lantern and Sci-Twi return to Gotham City where they face Sinestro and the Dazzlings and their own counterparts Yellow Lantern and Midnight Sparkle, who have joined the Sinestro Corps and Siren Corps. They escape with Wonder Woman, Human Rarity, Green Arrow, and Katniss Everdeen where they subsequently meet the Batman and Twilight Sparkle of this world. Aquaman and Leonardo travel to Atlantis to research the archives, learning of Superman and Tino Tonitini's descent into tyranny. Learning of a treaty that puts Regime Superman and Regime Tino Tonitini in total control of Atlantis, Aquaman and Leonardo reject it, defeating Regime Flash, Regime Human Rainbow Dash, Regime Shazam, Regime Princess Celestia, and their own counterparts before Ares and Hades appear. Acknowledging that they are weakened by the lack of conflict and death, Ares and Hades send Aquaman and Leonardo to join the Insurgents, which includes this alternate timeline's Lex Luthor and Bowser, who never indulged in criminal activities and are in fact two of Regime Superman and Regime Tino Tonitini's best friends and secret benefactors to the Insurgency. Insurgency Batman and Insurgency Twilight Sparkle explain that they have Kryptonite and Anti-Magic weapons in the Batcave, but requires the DNA of the eight heroes to unlock it, as Batman and Twilight wanted to make sure that they could not make the decision to take down Regime Superman and Regime Tino Tonitini themselves. The heroes from the other universe became necessary after Insurgency Green Arrow and Insurgency Katniss Everdeen died trying to reason with a grieving Regime Superman and Regime Tino Tonitini, and the other eight aligned with his new Regime. The displaced Batman and Twilight Sparkle are captured by the Regime members Yellow Lantern, Midnight Sparkle, Hawkgirl, and Desert Eagle after being injured by Joker and Mane-iac. The Joker and Mane-iac ally themselves with the Harley Quinn and Jester of this world. After Harley and Jester's gangs, the Joker and Mane-iac Clans, Trivia Heroes: Insurgency *Batman (Insurgency) *Twilight Sparkle (Insurgency) *Wonder Woman *Human Rarity *Green Lantern *Sci-Twi *Aquaman *Leonardo *Green Arrow *Katniss Everdeen *Batman *Twilight Sparkle *Superman *Tino Tonitini *Lex Luthor (Insurgency) *Bowser (Insurgency) *Ares (Insurgency) *Hades (Insurgency) *Cyborg *Human Applejack Villains: One Earth Regime #Superman (Regime) #Tino Tonitini (Regime) #Wonder Woman (Regime) #Human Rarity (Regime) #Yellow Lantern #Midnight Sparkle #Aquaman (Regime) #Leonardo (Regime) #Shazam (Regime) (dies) #Princess Celestia (Regime) (dies) #Black Adam (Regime) #Daybreaker (Regime) #The Flash (Regime) (changes sides) #Human Rainbow Dash (Regime) (changes sides) #Cyborg (Regime) #Human Applejack (Regime) #Hawkgirl (Regime) #Desert Eagle (Regime) #Sinestro (Regime) #The Dazzlings (Regime) #Nightwing II (Regime) #Twilight Star II (Regime) #Killer Frost (Regime) #Snow Queen (Regime) #Bane (Regime) #Machinedramon (Regime) #Solomon Grundy (Regime) #Kurumi Tokisaki (Regime) #Raven (Regime) #Human Fluttershy (Regime) Comics Year 1 * Weekenders Adventures of Injustice: Gods Among Us Comics - Chapters 1, 2, and 3 * Scenes * Opening: Twilight and Batman interrogate The Joker and Mane-iac/Superman and Tino Tonitini kill The Joker and Mane-iac * Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Nighlocktheawesome Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Video Games